


Tease

by FFortasiano



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Modern AU, where newt tina leta and theseus are one happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: "Mum will not stop nagging about this if she found out, brother."





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt and i just have to write this

  _"Mum will not stop nagging about this if she found out, brother."_

  Newt sighed and sat on the bed, "I know. It's just, it's such a sudden notice. Mum usually inform us weeks before whenever they want to visit."

" _Actually,"_ his brother paused for a second,  _"She did tell me two weeks ago. I just forgot to tell you about it."_ Even from across the telephone, Newt could feel his brother grinning.

  "Well, it's your fault, then!"

  _"Yeah, yeah, blame it on me. The real question is; How are we going to make it look like we have fully prepared in less than 12 hours?"_

  Tina couldn't help but giggle hearing her husband's bickering with his brother, Theseus. Considering the fact they're both in their mid-30s yet they're arguing like children. It's actually quite entertaining, especially if she sees it in person. Theseus is the one who often teases Newt and Newt's reaction could be pretty hilarious. So whenever they have this small family gathering, there must be some point where Tina and Theseus' wife, Leta, had no choice but to watch the two brothers bickering. Which actually brings warmth to the atmosphere.

  She opened the closet and took out her short night gown as she overhears Newt's conversation. It seems like their parents are going to visit them tomorrow and they haven't prepare anything at all. So now they're planning the fastest strategy to get ready before their parents arrive by lunchtime.

  "We're certainly going to gather at your place, right? So make sure to clean your house."

  _"And since you and Tina cooks better than us, you two do the cooking."_

  Suddenly, an idea came up to Tina's mind. A small tease to make it a little more entertaining. Tina got onto the bed and silently crawls towards Newt from behind. Settling herself on her knees while circling her arms around him. Tina leaned closer and kissed his shoulder. Newt chuckled lightly upon her action, "Alright. What should we cook?"

  _"I don't know, it's your job! But don't make it too simple. We need to make it look like we're well prepared."_

  Newt was about to speak, but he paused when Tina began kissing his nape. She could feel him gulping silently as she gave him a small nibble. Thus, Newt cleared his throat, "How about pasta?"

  _"Pasta sounds pretty good. But i think we should step it up a little-"_

  But focusing seemed harder for Newt as he felt her moving to the side of his neck. Planting kisses everywhere she could reach. Sometimes running her tongue right where she knew it's his weak spot. Newt's body stiffened, he obliviously began to stutter, "H-how about barbeque, t-then?"

  Newt could no more pay attention to Theseus' reply and instead noticing his wife's hands moving downwards, giving soft massages on his hips before teasingly reaches lower where his body reacts the most. Newt took a deep breath, trying hard to get a grip of himself, "W-well, i-i'm sure we'll come up with an idea when we reached the m-market tomorrow. Don't worry about- hmm.."

_"Uh.. Brother?"_

  The man bit his lip, unable to give an answer. Tina smiles, liking his reaction. She leaned to his free ear and whispers seductively, "Newt.." before nipping at her earlobe.

  Newt accidentally moaned in respond. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand, quite surprised himself. He's sure that his face was as red as a tomato now. While his wife was giggling, satisfied that her teases worked perfectly.

  A chuckle was heard from the telephone, _"Well, i suppose i'm calling at the wrong time. I'm sure you'll come up with something. Just don't forget to be here early. Have fun, little brother!"_

  The ginger haired man sighed heavily while putting the telephone back. He then turned his head around to glare at his wife, "Are you happy now?"

  Tina only smiled sheepishly. She then laughed when Newt suddenly tackled her as her body fell to the bed, with him on top. Their eyes linger for a moment, faces only an inch from each other. Newt unintentionally licked his bottom lip once he noticed her only attire was a towel, "Going for a bath, darling?"

  "About to," She shrugged, "But seeing your reaction earlier, i suppose i'll have to wait a little longer."

  Newt chuckles and lean to kiss her lips. In which she gladly welcomed him. Both knowing that tonight is going to be a long night.

 

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Another tooth-rotting fluff for you guys :) i know we'll be getting a very complicated relationships between Newt, Tina, Theseus and Leta, and we've been seeing a lot of angst stories (BIG thanks to the trailer) but wouldn't it be sweet if the four of them are actually being a family? (Which i hope would  
> happen in the future, hopefully) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! let me hear your thoughts about this!


End file.
